Everybody Loves Chris
by loveandwar007
Summary: Chris Trusting is the absolute coolest professor at the University of Middleton--until he hits on Kim. When Ron retaliates violently, will he be expelled from college? Based on the Boy Meets World episode "Everybody Loves Stuart."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at a parody type thing, so don't bash me too hard. I love the show Boy Meets World, I pretty much grew up with it, and in watching this particular episode,I couldn't help picturing Kim and Ron and everyone else in it. So enjoy!

* * *

Everybody Loves Chris—Part 1

"I believe a person is responsible for her own destiny and can be anything she wants," nineteen-year-old Kim Possible declared. "If she wants it bad enough and she never, ever gives up."

The charismatic, fiery redhead may as well have been up on a soapbox in the middle of the street, preaching to passersby. However, this wasn't the case. It was simply a college class discussion, led by the newest and hippest professor at the University of Middleton, Chris Trusting.

Chris stood up and brought his hands together a few times, "Let's hear it for Kimberly Anne Possible. The next president of the United States."

The group clapped as Kim took her seat, blushing slightly. She was never one to draw attention to herself, since she already led a double life as a crime fighter and a full time college student. But the subject of feminine free will was a touchy one with her, and in researching the ill-treatment of women throughout history, Kim had been determined in making her point.

The applause had barely ceased when Kim's boyfriend, Ron Stoppable jumped up from his seat and turned to face the class. "Uh, everyone? That makes the Ron-man the first lady! Well—first man, I guess—uh, first lady-type man—"

"Ron, sit down," Kim murmured out the corner of her mouth as a ripple of laughter reverberated throughout the classroom.

"Sure thing darlin'," Ron said, taking his seat next to her once again.

Chris stood up from his position at the back of the classroom, slowly walked forward and stopped in front of Kim's desk. He ran a hand through his wavy dark blonde hair, stared down at Kim and snickered.

"Come on, Kim, you're a smart girl," the professor laughed. "Do you really believe all that Little Mary Sunshine stuff?"

"Yes I do," Kim said, without wavering or hesitation. The classroom had grown quiet.

"Well, so do I," Chris said, and Kim breathed a sigh of relief. "But up to a point." He strolled up to the desk parallel to Ron's. "Felix!"

"Chris!" Felix Renton, Ron's best friend, saluted from his tech-advanced wheelchair, seated next to his girlfriend Zita Flores.

"Miss Possible has just spouted a philosophical belief. What is it?"

"Free will," Felix replied. "She's in charge of her actions, and therefore creates her own destiny." Kim flashed him a smile, which he returned.

"Good answer," said Chris nodding approvingly. "Do you believe her?"

Felix laughed. "From what I've heard, you don't bet against Kim Possible, or you get your butt kicked." Kim gave him a look that said "straight up!" as the class chuckled.

"I don't think any one doubts that of our teen heroine," Chris said with a grin. He passed Kim's desk again before rounding on Ron. "Now how about it, Romeo? You buy what Juliet is saying?"

"Yeah," Ron said, looking to Kim for approval. "Yeah, I think you have to have at least _some _control over the things that happen to you."

"Really? Okay, how about this then," Chris said, beginning to pace again. "Ron Stoppable wakes up one morning. He kisses his wife, leaves his nice suburban home, and then—he gets hit by a bus."

Felix looked over at Ron and shook his head in mock sorrow, "I'll miss ya, buddy."

"I wouldn't get hit by a bus," Ron laughed nervously.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"Because I use the crosswalks, I memorize the bus schedules—and if I've got a wife like KP, I ain't leaving the house!" Ron answered, and there was laughter plus whistles and catcalls from the guys, making Kim blush again.

"But it hits you anyway," Chris said, his serious expression not wavering, and the class fell silent again. "Now what is that called?"

"Fate," answered the girl seated on Kim's other side, and everyone turned to look at Monique. "It doesn't matter if you stay in or go out, your life is predestined and there's nothing you can do about it."

"So you mean that bus is gonna drive right through my house to get to me?" Ron asked.

Monique leaned across Kim to stare into Ron's face and said, very seriously, "Yes…it is." Ron gulped as Kim giggled and hissed "nice one!" to her best friend.

"Alright guys, we gotta get out of here," Chris said, checking his watch as everyone got to their feet. "Oh, before you leave, I have your papers. And…most of them were bad. This isn't high school anymore, and you guys are smarter than these." The class went up one by one to receive their grades, then filed out of the class.

* * *

"This guy is AWESOME!!" Ron shouted, punching the air as the group made it to the student union after class. Everyone nodded and murmured their approval.

"High school was amateur night," Felix added, Zita sitting in his lap as he wheeled them towards the coffee shop. "He's not like Barkin at all, he treats us like equals."

"Shh, dude! He's like _right there_!" Ron hissed, pointing at the tall, muscular, and intimidating form of Mr. Steve Barkin, finishing his afternoon coffee. One of the things Ron, and rather all of them, had been looking forward to post-high school was being finally "Barkin-free." It had been a rather nasty blow to discover that their former teacher had been offered the position of Dean of Students at the University—and worse to find out that he had _accepted._

"Okay, who's buying today?" Monique asked as they reached the counter.

"I believe drinks are on Team Lovebirds today," Zita grinned over at Kim and Ron, who both wore uneasy looks.

"Uh…" Ron began.

"Well, the—the thing is…" Kim stammered.

"Bought the new Zombie Mayhem game—"

"Sale at the Super Club Banana—"

"Okay, we get it," Felix said, holding up his hands. "I guess we could all pitch in, but I know I don't have enough—"

""What's up guys?" came a voice and they all turned to see Chris Trusting walking towards them.

"Trying to get coffee, but we're kinda short to buy for all five of us," Kim explained.

"No prob, I'll treat you guys," Chris said, and held up his hand when they all tried to protest. "Hey, you guys did well in class today, I'm returning the favor. Let's see, that's six total…Kim, you wanna help me out?"

"Sure," Kim said, following Chris back to the counter as the rest went to grab a booth.

"Y'know, actually," Chris said, "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Kim asked.

"You took my class," he replied. "You challenge things, you shake it up! Keeps class more exciting, you know."

"Thanks," Kim said, as they gathered up the coffees to bring them back to the booth.

"'If we don't challenge our leaders,'" Chris went on, "'then we have no right to complain over how they lead.'"

"That was from my paper," Kim realized with a smile, feeling flattered that a college professor found words that she had written worthy of quoting.

"It was a great paper—best in the class, if memory serves," Chris said, returning the smile. "You got a little lazy on the summary, but we'll go over it later. So how's college life treating you?"

"Well, you know, Monique and I are in Campbell, so—small rooms, lousy food," Kim chuckled.

"Welcome to college," Chris said, before nearly running straight into Steve Barkin. The newly appointed Dean stood a full head taller than the young, skinny professor, and glowered in an intimidating manner over him.

"Good afternoon, Dean Barkin," Chris said politely.

"Chris," Barkin nodded. He then eyed the professor and Kim in a somewhat suspicious way before brushing past them out the door.

"Is he like that with everyone?" Chris asked Kim, aware of her education history with Barkin.

"You get used to it after awhile," Kim said reassuringly as they sat down with the rest of the group in the booth.

* * *

"Gettin' coffee with the new, cool, and _handsome_ professor, huh girl?" Monique said to Kim as they sat studying in their dorm room.

"Oh, cut it out, Monique," Kim said with a wave of her hand, shutting her thick history book shut with a small slam. "He's just a really spankin' teacher, that's all. Everyone thinks so."

"Don't you play stupid with me, I saw that blush when he complimented you at lunch," Monique added, turning her whole body around in her chair to face her roommate. A slow smile unfurled along her face, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a little crush on him."

"No! Monique, that's ridiculous, I don't—" Kim stopped as Monique's knowing expression bore through her cover-up excuse, and she sighed resignedly. "He_ is_ an extreme hottie…"

"Ha, I _knew _it!" Monique exclaimed, throwing her head back in laughter. "Oh, that is _priceless_!"

"If you say one word to Ron, I'll kill you!" Kim cried, grabbing her pillow off the bed and throwing it in Monique's face.

"Chillax, girl, I won't say anything," Monique promised, once she's regained control over her voice. Though it wasn't long before her voice shook with laughter again, "Would be pretty funny to see him go all 'monkey boy' on Chris, though…"

"_Monique!_"

Just then there was a knock at the dormitory door, and poking his head in the door was none other than Chris Trusting.

"Hey there, ladies!"

"Hi!" said Monique.

"Oh, hey Chris," Kim said in a bit of a dazed voice, forcing Monique to stifle peals of laughter again.

"So Kim, I was in the neighborhood and, uh, we talked about going over the paper, so… okay?" Chris asked, holding up Kim's red portfolio.

"Sure, okay," Kim said, getting up from her seat.

"Great!" Chris said, then noticed Monique. "Uh, Monique, I don't have your paper. But we can discuss what I remember."

"Oh no, that's cool," Monique said, waving her hand dismissively.

"We were about to head down to the student union to take a break from studying," Kim informed Chris, then turned to her friend. "Monique, why don't you go down and I'll catch up later?"

"Okay," Monique said, heading for the door, then turning back around with that same, smug smile. "You two leave the door open…"

"Oh, get out of here!" Kim scolded her giggling friend as she left, leaving her and Chris alone in the dorm room. The young professor had eyed Kim's dresser, which had a few personal framed photos and pointed to one of Kim and her mother, when Kim was rather young.

"Is that your mom?" Chris asked, picking up the picture to eye it more closely.

"Yeah, that was taken at Disney World _years_ ago," Kim replied.

"She's real pretty," Chris observed, smiling.

"Thank you."

"Anyways, uh…" Chris sat down on the bed, and gestured for Kim to sit down next to him, and opened the red folder. "Kim, this paper was too good to fizzle out in the conclusion. I know you're smarter than that. Here look: "It is possible to cross the line morally, and yet not cross the line actually." It's too vague, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why? I mean, the paper was on morality and ethics," Kim defended. "I was just saying that there are definite gray areas."

"I know what the paper's about, Kim. I assigned it, remember? I just want you to be more specific." Chris leaned in a bit closer to Kim and gestured with his hand, "The devil's in the details. I mean…I'm sitting here with you, for example, right?"

"Yeah," Kim answered.

"I'm your teacher. And I find you attractive. But, we're talking about the assignment," Chris explained. "Now, have we crossed a line?"

"No, I don't think so," Kim responded, shaking her head.

Chris paused, then spoke more slowly, "I'm your teacher…and I find you attractive. And now we're _not _talking about the paper. Have we crossed a line?"

A sudden, uneasy feeling settled in Kim's stomach as her brow furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Okay…what if I said to you that—I think about you," Chris said, leaning in still more closely to Kim. "And I'd like to see you more than just on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

He reached out and took her hand, and sudden red flag shot up in Kim's brain as she realized what was happening. She suddenly grabbed Chris's hand to force it away from her's, but the skinny professor was stronger than he appeared, and simply trapped her hands within his.

"See where it gets gray?" Chris asked silkily, holding up their joined hands. Kim's head was swimming, and for a moment she thought she would pass out. This wasn't happening…it _couldn't _be happening…

She was relieved when Chris let go of her hands, and walked back to the framed photo he was eyeing earlier. "How old were you when you went to Disney World?" he asked casually, as if they were discussing the weather, as if the past five minutes hadn't happened at all…

"I was, um—six," Kim replied, her voice shaking slightly.

Chris abruptly turned away from the photo and sat back down on the bed. "Okay, one more. We're both adults. And I'm telling you I'd like to get to know you better." He moved closer to her, their knees touching. "And that's what I'm gonna do…" he finished in a whisper. He reached up to touch her face, and gently stroked her hair, and a horrible jolt of electricity shot through Kim's body. She was forcibly reminded of Eric, the synthodrone who had electrocuted her, the moment she realized he was _completely_ untrustworthy…

"Chris, you're making me uncomfortable," Kim said, trying to shift away. "I want you to leave."

"That's not what you want," Chris said softly, his hand now traveling down her neck and moving under her shirt to graze her bare shoulder. Kim wanted to forcibly push him away, but he was a college professor, and that would mean _major _trouble. But this…this was completely out of line, and he knew what he was doing was wrong. Kim inched herself away slowly, praying silently for Monique or _anyone _to come into the room, just to make him stop…

"Hey!" came a voice from the doorway, just as Chris jerked his hand away. Kim closed her eyes in relief; she had never been so happy to hear that voice as Ron walked into the room, wearing a grin. "You know, if I wasn't such a trusting boyfriend, this would look bad."

Kim's heart sank; he hadn't seen a thing.

"How come you don't make house calls on me, Chris?" Ron asked, slapping his professor a high five.

"'Cause I'm talking to the brains of the family," Chris said, gesturing to Kim, who forced a weak smile in return. "I'll leave you two alone, then. Kim, we'll finish this up later." And with that, he gathered up Kim's paper in the red folder and left the room.

"Boy, you gotta love that," Ron said, going to Kim's mini fridge and grabbing a can of soda. "Barkin wouldn't be caught _dead _in a dorm room. Ya know, Felix was right about this guy. He is in a whole other league—"

"I didn't like him being here!" Kim blurted out, her bottled up feelings of fear and confusion from the last fifteen minutes spilling forward. She stared at her hands clasped tightly in her lap and said, much softer, "I didn't like it at all."

Ron had dropped the soda can on the desk at Kim's outburst, and moved next to her on the bed. "KP? What's wrong, you okay?"

Kim looked into his deep brown eyes and shook her head slowly, and began to tell him everything. Ron reached over and took Kim's hand in both of his. This time, she didn't attempt to pull away.

* * *

"Chris! Hey Chris!" Ron called to their young teacher, just outside the student union the next morning.

"Hey there, Romeo," Chris said, getting up from his paperwork to approach his student.

"Listen, can I talk to you about something?" Ron asked.

Chris paused for a moment, as if wondering what Ron could want, then chuckled. "Ron, your paper was…_pedestrian. _C'mon, this isn't high school anymore, and I know y—"

"We're not talking about the paper," Ron said in a voice of dead seriousness, and Chris' smile vanished. "Look, Kim's real uncomfortable about your dorm visit."

"Why?"

"Well, uh…" Ron paused, then gave Chris a half smile, hoping with every fiber within him that he would be reassured that Kim's story she had told last night had been an exaggeration. He took a deep breath and finished: "She thought you were hitting on her."

Chris blinked a few times, then said, "What if I was?"

Ron's smile vanished faster than a snowflake in July. "'_What if I was?!_"

* * *

"Okay, so you take your middle name and put it with the street that you live on," Zita read from the magazine. She, along with Kim, Felix, and Monique were in the student union, just inside the door where Ron and Chris were outside talking. Kim kept anxiously glancing out there every few minutes as everyone else played the game from the magazine article.

"And that's your soap opera name?" Felix laughed, taking a swig of soda.

"Yeah, like mine is Maria Beaumont," Zita said.

"Joshua Spruce," Felix added, and everyone except Kim laughed. "I kid you not."

"Well, mine is Shinana Martin Luther King Boulevard," Monique stated. There was an awkward silence, and Monique laughed nervously, "Man, I gotta get some black friends…"

"How about you Kim?" Zita asked, slurping from Felix's soda.

Kim, who had been watching Chris and Ron begin to argue on the patio, whipped her head back around. "Oh—uh—I don't wanna play."

"Why not?" Felix asked.

"My—er—my street name's weird," Kim answered distractedly.

"Oh come on, it can't be worse than 'Spruce,'" Felix chuckled.

As Kim opened her mouth to respond, there was a sudden loud shatter of glass. The patio doors had flown open, and Chris had flown through them, his head colliding with one of the tables as he hit the ground. The entire union was dead silent, looking from the professor on the ground to the instigator, Ron Stoppable, still on the patio.

A group of students, including Zita and Monique went to help Chris up, but Kim's shocked expression was fixed solely on her boyfriend, who looked just as shaken as she did. Perhaps she had just imagined it, but Kim was sure, when those doors had flown open, she had heard a distant sound of monkeys shrieking, and seen a bright flash of blue light…

Chris got to his feet at last, and glared at Ron from where he stood.

"Congratulations Stoppable," he said in the calmest tone he could possibly muster. "You just got yourself kicked out of college."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Quite a cliffy I left there. Well then, here's part two. Enjoy!

* * *

Everybody Loves Chris—Part 2

"_How could you do that to Chris?!_"

Ron was a little shocked at Felix's outburst, once they were safe in their dorm room. They, along with Kim, Zita, and Monique, were sitting together on the two beds. It had been about an hour since the incident with Chris, and they were sure the professor had informed the powers that be at this point. All they could do now was wait, and tensions were running high.

"Felix, I don't know, okay?" Ron replied, pacing the floor frantically. "I've never hit anybody in _authority_ before."

"Most of the time when you spin out of control, it's funny," Felix admitted, running his fingers through his hair. "But this time, I think you went too far."

"You could get in real trouble for this, Ron," Zita said tentatively. At that, Ron stopped pacing, threw up his hands in exasperation and flopped on the bed next to Kim.

Monique leaned over to Kim and whispered, "Forget what I said last night—about it being funny if Ron went all blue on Chris. That was _scary_, girl."

All of a sudden, the dormitory door flew open, and in came the very last two people Ron wanted to see—his parents.

'Oh, Ronnie!" cried his mother affectionately, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead, as his father came up behind her.

"Son, no matter what happened, we're behind you," he said, embracing Ron in a one-armed hug. "No matter _what _happened."

"The first time in my life I've ever hit somebody at school, and it's a teacher," Ron explained, and both his parents gasped.

"_What?! _Ronald, how could you do something so idiotic?!" his father shouted, smacking the back of Ron's head, causing Ron to wince slightly in pain.

"We thought you hit a _student_!" his mother cried, her hands pressed over her heart as if she were going to faint. "Oh Ronnie, what on earth could have possessed you to do this?"

"Mystical Monkey Power?" Felix mumbled under his breath, and Zita nudged him hard in the ribs.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Stoppable. "Did he threaten you?"

"No," Ron answered.

"Did he hit you?"

"No."

"Then what did he do?!"

"He made a move on Kim!" Ron cried out finally. The room fell completely silent at that bold statement, Felix and Zita's jaws were practically on the floor. The only person who didn't look as surprised was Monique, who almost looked as though she saw this coming. Then, as if right on cue, the Possibles pushed their way into the dorm room to get to their daughter.

"Mom? Dad?" Kim asked in surprise, getting to her feet. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago," Anne Possible said, before wrapping Kim in a fierce hug. "Oh honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm okay," Kim reassured her, returning the embrace.

"Ronald, is all of this true?" James Possible asked his daughter's boyfriend. Ron nodded gravely, and James swore under his breath, just as Kim's twin brothers, Jim and Tim ran into the room.

"We saw the whole thing—!" began Jim.

"—on our satellite!" finished Tim.

"We can testify in court!"

"That professor hit—"

"We repeat, _hit_ Ron Stoppable!"

"Guys, I hit _him_," Ron corrected them, and the boys chuckled.

"We know, we saw it, man!" laughed Tim, aside to Ron.

"That dude _sailed_!" sang out Jim, gesturing with his arm.

"_Boys_!" shouted James in a warning tone, "if you're not going to be helpful, go wait in the car."

The twins went up to their sister, and their smiles faded. "Kim, we really are sorry about what happened," Jim said.

"We would've beat him up if Ron hadn't," Tim added.

"Thanks, tweebs," Kim said gratefully, hugging them both before they left the room.

"Well, I for one don't like to be called in to a University to hear that my son is beating up _anyone_," said Mr. Stoppable, however he no longer looked angry.

"You know what? This guy knows what he did!" Ron said angrily, going next to Kim and slipping his arm around her waist. "And he deserves what he got! This is all going to go away."

"Think again, Stoppable," said a deep voice from the doorway, and the parents moved to make way for Steve Barkin as he came in the dorm room.

"Look, Mr.—_Dean _Barkin," Ron said hastily, "I know what you're gonna say."

"Do you now?" Barkin said, raising one eyebrow at him. Then he turned to address the entire room. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a university. And the university has _rules_. Now due to some sketchy witness stories from people in the union at the time, I've scheduled a hearing for tomorrow morning. I'm not suggesting anything certain right now, but I am forewarning all of you—there is a very good possibility Ron could get kicked out of school."

The room was silent, except for a small whimper from Mrs. Stoppable. Ron's arm around Kim's waist tightened, and Kim could practically feel his heart rate increasing. Or perhaps it was her own heart beating wildly at those words.

"Now if you four—" Barkin indicated the Possibles and the Stoppables, "—would come with me, we'll go over the details this little shindig." The dean and the parents filed out of the room, just as Monique piped up.

"Well, I'm going with them," she announced. "I wanna know what's going on, too."

Zita and Felix nodded in agreement. "You coming Kim?" Zita asked as Felix moved towards the door.

Kim looked over at Ron, then shook her head. "No, you go ahead. I think Ron and I need to talk about some stuff." Felix and Zita nodded understandingly and left the room. Ron had thrown himself down on the bed again, his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

"Ron?" Kim asked slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, look at me."

Ron lifted his head and swiped at his eyes before looking at her. "How come whenever I try to protect you from some jerk, it blows up in my face?" When Kim looked confused, he continued. "When that synthodrone Eric knocked you out, I got clothes-lined by Shego. Now that _dirtbag_ Chris hits on you, and I'm about to get expelled." He reached over and entwined his fingers with hers. "Are you mad at me over what I did, too?"

Kim paused. "I was…_shocked_. And worried, at first," she began, staring down at their joined hands. "But I wasn't mad. You know me; I probably would have done the same thing if it were you."

Ron smiled at her. He knew Kim would have known exactly what to say, and all of a sudden, what everyone else thought just didn't matter anymore. He had done what he had done only because he cherished her, his life-long friend, above everything else in the world. Ron leaned in slowly and gave her a soft kiss, which Kim returned earnestly. When they broke apart, Ron gazed into her emerald eyes and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I love you, Kim," he whispered. "And I would do _anything_ to make sure no one hurts you."

Kim closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. If she was sure of anything at all in this crazy, mixed-up world that they lived in, it was that she would do anything for the young man sitting next to her as well. And it was with that resolve that she knew what she had to do the next morning, before the hearing…

* * *

Chris was glad to have a few moments alone before Dean Barkin's unnecessary hearing began. Half of his mind was on the papers he was grading in front of him, but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. Sure, he may have done something a _tad _inappropriate. Sure, he may have placed a toe over that delicate line between teacher and pupil. But in the long run, he knew he was innocent. Stoppable was the one who dangerously broke the rules, and in due time, he would pay the price.

He stacked the papers up neatly, just as he heard his office door open. He shoved the papers in his desk drawer, just as a shadow fell over the table and he looked up. Standing in front of his desk was none other than his beautiful green-eyed, crimson-haired student.

"Well, well," Chris said with a soft chuckle, but stopped when he saw the murderous expression etched on Kim's face. She gripped the edge of his desk so hard her knuckles were white as she stared at him, shaking her head back and forth in a disgusted manner.

"You _did _cross the line," Kim said, her voice low with resentment. "You used a position of power unethically, and Ron protected me the only way he knew how!" Her voice had risen with each word, finally punctuated with a shout of fury. "Now it's my turn to do the same for him." Kim leaned closer to Chris' face and pointed at him threateningly. "You leave Ron alone…and you _make _this go away. Or I'll tell Barkin you came onto me."

Chris remained silent, glancing from her finger pointed in his face to her blazing green eyes. He shook his head and said quietly, "_You _came onto _me_."

Kim's expression faltered, her hand dropped to her side, and she stared at him, completely aghast. "_What_?"

Without clarifying, and without looking at her, Chris gathered up his papers and walked into the back room of his office. "See you at the hearing," he said, and shut the door of the back room, locking it behind him.

Kim went numbly from the office and leaned against the wall. She covered her eyes with her hand, her heart pounding and her head spinning. This had just become _worse_ than so the drama…

* * *

"Alright people, listen up!" Barkin shouted, calling the room they were using as their hearing room to order. Ron and Kim sat on one side of the room, Chris on the other. Their parents, Felix, Monique, and Zita sat behind the young couple, increasingly anxious as Barkin began to speak. "First of all, this isn't a real trial, so let's not make a big 'Judge Judy' thing out of this."

The doors flew open and the "Judge Judy" theme music blared through the room, as two boys entered the room, wearing identical black suits and sunglasses and carrying briefcases. Kim moaned as she recognized her twin brothers immediately, and wanted to sink into the floor and never come back up. The twins strutted over to the desk beside Kim and set down their briefcases. Finally, Jim opened up his, pulled out a CD player and clicked off the theme music.

"Your honor, James and Timothy Possible for the defense," they recited.

"Unbelievable," Kim muttered embarrassedly, and Ron, despite the circumstances, couldn't help snickering.

"Possibles-Squared, _leave_," Barkin warned the boys, pointing to the door.

"Oh, come on!" said Jim, both boys whipping off their sunglasses.

"We're serious!" Tim added.

"It's just 'cause we love our sister—"

"—and we wanna help!"

"Aw, you _guys_," Kim gushed with a smile. Her brothers could be total—well, _dweebs_ sometimes. But in the end, family came first with them, and they always meant well—even if some of their methods did often involve some sort of explosives.

"Sit," Barkin said firmly. "In the back." The boys nodded, gathered up their props and sat next to their parents. Barkin got up and began to pace towards where Chris was sitting. "Alright Chris…what happened?"

"I was in the student union, when Ronald Stoppable asked me to step outside," Chris said, folding his hands in front of him. "I thought it was to talk about a bad grade I have him on a paper which I called 'pedestrian'. He then accused me of making a move on Kimberly Possible, and then he hit me."

"What were you doing in Kimberly's room?" Barkin asked, stopping in front of where the young professor was seated.

"I was going over her paper."

"In her _room_?" Barkin repeated, raising one eyebrow. "That sounds odd to me."

"My students and I have a relationship outside of the classroom which allows us to connect better inside the classroom. Ask any of them." Chris looked around, then pointed to Felix. "Felix, do you have any problems with my teaching methods?"

"No," Felix replied, trying to avoid eye contact and failing dismally.

"In fact, didn't you just tell me that I was the best teacher you ever had?"

Felix swallowed hard, glanced briefly at Zita beside him, then nodded to Chris. "Yeah—yeah, I did."

"Why do you think that?"

"Look, I don't think it really matters what I think," Felix said, hastily trying to shove the spotlight off of him, until Barkin turned around to face him.

"I'd be really interested to hear your answer, Renton," the dean said, and all eyes turned to Felix. The wheelchair-bound pupil sat as far forward as he could and cleared his throat nervously.

"You treat us like adults," Felix explained. "Like _equals. _I guess a lot of teachers—y'know, you feel like they treat you like a kid."

"Like Mr. Barkin, for example," Chris said with a half smile.

"Mr. Barkin's a really good teacher," Felix said, stung.

"Yeah, but he treats you like a kid."

"Okay Chris, you've made your point," Felix said resignedly, holding up his hands. "You know, we had Mr. Barkin all through high school, so I don't know…maybe he feels like he needs to protect us." He looked up at his former teacher, "Sorry, Dean Barkin."

"Don't worry about it, Renton," Barkin assured him, before presenting the case back to Chris. "How did you know what dormitory Kim was in?"

"She told me," Chris responded, a sudden gleam coming into his eye. "She told me she lived in the Campbell dorms. Isn't that right, Kim?"

"Yes, that's true, but it wasn't the—" Kim began, before Chris stopped her with his hand.

"Thank you," he said. Ron gritted his teeth as he saw the confident smile spread across Chris' face. So _that's _how he was gonna play. Chris was going to try and turn the whole thing around on Kim, to make sure Ron had done wrong and would be expelled, rather than get a reprieve for acting on self-defense. Kim noticed Ron's sudden tension, and held his hand under the table.

"Did you really think it was acceptable," Barkin continued as he stopped pacing behind where Kim sat, and placed his hands on the back of her chair, "to be in a young female student's bedroom?"

"A dorm room also serves as a living room, or a study," Chris defended. "It was not a bedroom when I was in there."

"Chris Trusting!" Barkin roared, making the whole room jump, "Do you believe as a college professor that it's okay to be alone in a dorm room with a young female student?!"

"The door was open," Chris said, leaning back in his seat and shrugging. "I even asked her roommate to stay. In fact, it was Kim who shooed Monique away, isn't that right, Kim?"

"She was on her way to the Student Union," Kim tried to explain again. "I didn't feel that—"

"Thank you," Chris said boldly, placing his hands behind his head in a "case closed" fashion, and now it was Kim's turn to get angry. "Any more questions, Steve?"

"Yeah," Barkin said, leaning in imposingly. "Is it okay if I rip off your head and roll it down the hallway?!" Jim and Tim covered their mouths to hold in their laughter.

Chris looked at Barkin calmly, "Steve, you and I both know that a teacher is only as effective as the respect he is given." He stood suddenly and pointed at Ron. "And Ron's show of disrespect undermines me _and _this university!"

"And your show of disrespect undermines me!" Kim cried suddenly, jumping up from her seat and glaring at Chris.

"Possible!" Barkin said warningly.

"You _know _what you did," Kim said, in a quieter, yet vicious tone.

"I didn't do anything," Chris said, shaking his head at her as if she were just a naïve little girl. Kim sat back down in her seat and hung her head, and finally Ron rose from his seat and pointed accusingly at Chris.

"He made a move on Kim, Dean Barkin," Ron said. "On my girlfriend. He used his power and authority to take advantage of her. And he told me that there was nothing I could do and that he was never gonna stop! So I did something. I mean…I realize, Dean, that this wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do. But it was all I could come up with at the time."

Barkin sat back down at his table and looked at Ron. "Striking a member of this faculty is inexcusable, Stoppable. No matter what the provocation." He put on his reading glasses and opened up the University of Middleton handbook. "According to the bylaws of this university, I am bound to expel or suspend any student for striking an educator for any reason whatsoever."

The entire room was silent, holding its breath. Kim reached over and clasped Ron's hands tightly, and he smiled weakly at her. No matter what happened, no matter what Barkin's verdict turned out to be, they would face this sitch together. Like they always had, and they always would.

"Ronald Stoppable," Barkin announced. "I hereby suspend you from this university for a period of…one day."

Chris blinked in confusion, "_One day?_"

Barkin ignored him, "You are, however, under probation for the remainder of this term. And I will _not_ take kindly to your solving any more problems with anything but words."

Ron felt his breathing return to normal, unable to believe his luck. "No, you won't have to worry about that, Dean. Thank you."

"Dean, he hit a _teacher_!" Chris said incredulously, and Barkin glared at him.

"A teacher must be someone a student can trust," the dean said sternly. "The _second_ the teacher uses pressure on a student for any reason whatsoever other than academic, that trust is destroyed."

"Well, there must be some sort of misunderstanding, because as a teacher, I—"

"Chris…_I _am a teacher," Barkin stated, then narrowed his eyes at the creature in front of him. "I'm not sure what you are, but you can be certain I'm going to find out." Barkin removed his gaze from Chris' shocked face, and turned to address the room. "This hearing is adjourned—everybody go home."

Immediate hubbub rang throughout the room as Chris was escorted out. Ron, thoroughly relieved, beamed brightly as he and Kim flung their arms around each other and embraced tightly. They then turned to hug their parents as they filed out of the room behind Chris. Felix wheeled his chair up to Barkin.

"I don't know how I could've compared him to you," Felix said apologetically, and Barkin placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled assuringly.

"I guess…college is a lot different than high school, huh?" Ron said, he and Kim approaching Barkin hand in hand.

"Got that right, Stoppable," Barkin replied, warmly but firmly. "And…you were right, Renton. I did feel like I needed to protect you all, like I've felt obliged to for the past four years. But this is a major university. This is _life_, and these things happen." He made to leave the room, then stopped in the doorway and turned back to them. "And you're not children anymore."

And with that, the dean left, leaving the five friends alone to ponder his words.

"Huh," Ron said thoughtfully, breaking the silence. "We're not children anymore…"

"When did that happen?" Kim said with a sigh.

"I don't know," Monique said, then smiled as the answer came to her, "Today, I think."

For a few moments, they just looked at eachother, at the fine young men and women they had become, through the guidance of their parents—and their tough, but fair teacher, Mr. Barkin.

"So," Zita said slowly, "you guys, uh, wanna get ice cream?"

The four others smiled and nodded, as they headed for the door. Kim and Ron brought up the rear, hanging back for a few moments. They stared around the empty room, then at eachother.

"I owe you big time for this," Kim said, lightly punching his shoulder, and Ron pulled her into his arms.

"I don't care how old we are, KP," he said seriously. "I meant this when we were kids, and I still mean it now…"

"…_I always got your back_."

* * *

A/N: Well, I really hope you guys liked this one. As you know, neither KP or Boy Meets World belong to me, so no sueing, please and thank you!

Please read and review!


End file.
